


kostum mumi

by rotlicht



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [KagaAka] Kagami dengan kafe bernuansa Halloween-nya, juga Akashi dengan kostum muminya.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kagami Taiga, Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 1





	kostum mumi

"… Mmm, Kagami?"

"Diam dulu, Akashi. Tinggal bagian bawahnya, sebentar ya."

Akashi tersenyum kecut ketika mendengarnya. Kain-kain yang melingkarinya ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang nyaman. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, dia lebih memilih untuk telanjang saja daripada memakai ini.

Ya … tapi ini demi Kagami dan usaha kafenya yang baru buka sekitar satu tahun ini. Jadi dia, sebagai _teman_ yang baik, harus bisa menahannya untuk membantu. Toh Akashi juga sudah berjanji untuk membantu Kagami dengan kafenya kapanpun laki-laki itu butuh sesuatu.

Akashi melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Semua ini dilakukan tentu karena dia _naksir_ Kagami dan berharap laki-laki itu mau menerima perasaannya kalau dia sudah melakukan apapun yang sekiranya bisa membuat hati Kagami luluh.

Sedikit info, Kagami juga sudah tahu kalau Akashi ada perasaan spesial terhadapnya—karena memang Akashi sudah pernah mengatakannya. Hanya saja, mantan _ace_ Tim Seirin itu masih saja _denial_. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia masih ingin fokus dengan karirnya dan tidak mau memiliki pacar atau apapun itu, dan itu membuat Akashi sakit kepala setiap harinya, tentu saja.

"Oke, sekarang tinggal bagian kaki," suara dalam Kagami menarik Akashi kembali dari alam pikirannya. Kepalanya menunduk, memperhatikan kakinya yang sekarang sudah mulai dililit kain putih panjang, sama dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. "Aku tahu kau sangat pas untuk jadi mumi, Akashi."

"Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti mayat?"

"Haha! Bukan begitu … yosh! Sudah selesai!" Kagami menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya sambil berdiri, memperhatikan _temannya_ yang sudah terbalut sempurna dengan kain putih. Akashi sudah benar-benar terlihat seperti mumi sekarang. "Yep! Kau memang pas, sesuai dugaanku!"

Mantan kapten Tim Rakuzan itu mengangkat tangan kirinya, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkannya sejenak. Sisa kain yang memang sengaja dibiarkan dan tidak ikut dililit mulai bergerak ke segala arah. "… Kau yakin ini bisa membantumu?"

"Tentu saja," balas Kagami cepat. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kafenya yang juga sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa sehingga nuansa _Halloween_ -nya sangat terasa. "Besok sudah _Halloween_ , dan mulai hari ini aku juga sudah mengadakan banyak promo. Jika ditambah dengan model hantu yang _good-looking_ sepertimu ini, aku yakin akan lebih mudah lagi menarik pelanggan ketimbang hanya diskon dan dekorasi."

Kedua pipi Akashi seketika memanas, dan mungkin sekarang juga sudah dipenuhi warna merah. Benar-benar memang Kagami ini … masih bisa saja dengan entengnya menggunakan kata-kata "pemancing" seperti itu di saat dia enggan menerima perasaan Akashi.

Dan … kalau mau dikatakan dengan kasar, Akashi sekarang ini sedang dimanfaatkan. Dia dipanggil ke mari hanya untuk dijadikan _maneki neko_.

Memikirkan itu, membuat Akashi tidak lagi merasa malu, melainkan kesal. Pipinya yang tadi sempat memanas, kini dibiarkan menggelembung. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku pasti bisa menarik pelanggan lebih banyak," katanya dengan nada malas. Dua bola matanya juga sudah berputar dengan gerakan yang sama sekali tidak enak dilihat. "Sekalian saja panggil Kuroko ke mari, biar keuntungannya _double_. Dia juga cocok jadi mumi, atau bisa juga jadikan yang lain, yang penting yang imut-imut."

Mata Kagami berkedip beberapa kali saat mendengarnya. "… Aka—"

"Apa yang sekarang harus kulakukan omong-omong?" Akashi berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kagami yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Pria berkepala merah terang itu berhenti di depan mesin kasir dan berpura-pura disibukkan dengan beberapa pekerjaan di sana. "Sepertinya menjadi kasir tidak buruk juga. Oh, atau kau benar-benar ingin aku jadi _maneki neko_? Aku bisa kok berdiri di depan kafemu kalau kau mau."

"…"

Tidak ada respons? Baiklah. Sudah jadi semakin jelas kalau dia memang sedang dimanfaatkan.

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Ah, ya ampun. Bisa-bisanya aku menyukai—"

"Jadi pacarku, Akashi."

… _Hm?_

Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya yang sejak tadi hanya memainkan mesin kasir dan mulai menatap Kagami yang juga menatapnya … dengan wajah merah. "… Apa kau bilang?"

Lelaki besar itu tampak menarik napasnya dalam sebelum dikeluarkan perlahan. "Jadi pacarku."

"… Hah?" Dia melantur apa? "… Kagami? Kau tidak sedang demam atau semacamnya kan?"

"Tubuhku sedang di kondisi paling prima sekarang." Kagami terdengar mendecakkan lidahnya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Akashi dan berdiri tepat di sebelah si mumi merah. " _M-maa_ … mungkin di awal aku memang menolakmu dan … dan aku tidak ingin pacaran dan sebagainya. Tapi, yaaa, kau tahu? Aku … tidak bisa menolakmu, sebenarnya."

Akashi hanya bisa diam tanpa tahu harus merespons apa. Dia tetap diam, memperhatikan Kagami yang mulai salah tingkah, seolah memberi lelaki itu kesempatan untuk meneruskan bicaranya. "Aku … memanggilmu ke mari sebenarnya bukan untuk membantuku, tapi untuk mengatakan _ini_. Karena kau pernah bilang akan bersedia untuk membantuku kalau aku butuh bantuan, jadi aku menggunakan alasan itu."

Terjadi diam sesaat karena Kagami ternyata butuh beberapa menit untuk menenangkan diri. "… Aku juga sengaja tidak meminta pada yang lain supaya … supaya kita juga bisa berdua saja di sini. Y-ya intinya itu!" Kagami sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka berdua. "A-aku tahu ini mungkin sudah terlambat dan kau juga sudah terlanjur kesal padaku—seperti yang tadi itu, tapi … tapi aku serius! Aku mau kau jadi pacarku, Akashi!"

Ah, oke, baiklah. Kalau misal ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan Akashi. Dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan akan tiba-tiba terbangun di atas ranjangnya yang mewah dan besar di rumah. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkannya.

Seolah tertular Kagami tadi, Akashi jadi ikut salah tingkah. Bibirnya terlihat digigit sedikit saat menjawab, "… Kalau Kagami memang tidak keberatan, tentu aku mau—"

_**Chuu** _

Woah! Tunggu! Ini terlalu tiba-tiba!

Kenapa Kagami menciumnya begini?!

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu, Akashi … tidak, _Seijuro_."

Mungkin berniat untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah panas tak karuan, Akashi mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menghalangi pandangannya dengan helai-helai kain yang bergelantungan. "… C-cepat bukan kafenya, _Ta-Taiga_. Ini … ini sudah lewat jam buka."

Kagami terbengong beberapa saat sebelum tertawa kecil. "Yang _Kagami_ di sini sepertinya kau ya, bukan aku."

"Diam!" Refleks, Akashi mengayunkan tangannya dan membiarkan kain-kainnya menampar lengan juga pundak Kagami yang malah asik tertawa, padahal beberapa saat lalu, laki-laki itu masih _sok_ malu-malu. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah jadi begini? "Buka saja kafenya!"

"Oke, oke." Tangan besar Kagami mengacak rambut merah Akashi sebentar. Tawanya mungkin sudah hilang, tapi tidak dengan senyum manisnya yang juga terlihat menawan. "Terima kasih, Seijuro. Aku berjanji untuk menjagamu, oke?"

Lagi, Akashi menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Pandangannya dibuang ke arah lain, sudah enggan bertatapan dengan mata merah gelap Kagami yang entah kenapa … _menyebalkan_. "… Tadi kau sudah mengatakannya, jangan dikatakan lagi."

"Biar tetap ingat." Akhirnya si besar itu meninggalkan Akashi sendiri dan mulai bersiap untuk membuka kafe.

Sembari memperhatikan Kagami yang sedang disibukkan dengan papan menu dan tanda _close-open_ kafenya, Akashi bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "… Baru kali ini aku senang jadi mumi."


End file.
